Jealous Men
by SweetLala92
Summary: Melinda gets worried when her hubby Jim is no where to be found... She also sees a weird ghost who tells her to "FINISH IT"...
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning when Melinda woke up and smelled coffee. She changed her clothes and went downstairs. She didn't see anyone standing in the kitchen. So she thought that Jim might be outside and opened the door but he wasn't there. She decided to have breakfast on her own till Jim would be back. After she finished it he still wasn't at home. She began to think if he'd have a shift? But they wanted to visit Beth this Saturday. It was unbelievable to Mel that he'd forget this cause he always wanted her to meet Beth although he knew that their relationship was complicated… Mel called Jim on his cell but he didn't answer. So she went to visit the fire station but Jim didn't seem to be there.

So she asked Bobby if he knew anything.

"Hey, Mel. What's up??"

"Hey Bobby… Did you see Jim today? I woke up and he wasn't at home. Then I tried to call him on his cell but he didn't answer. I'm really worried cause he was strange last night."

"Erm… Well, we called him in the night cause Tim didn't show up and all the other guys were busy. But his shift is over since 8am. He should be at home with you right now. He said something about making a nice breakfast for you two."

"Yeah, he made a nice breakfast but he wasn't at home!!! I didn't even see him today. Could you just call me if you see him?? Or…. Better yet… You could tell him to meet me at the store…"

"Okay, I'll do that… Don't worry, he'll be back!!"

"Thanks, bye."

So she walked to _Village Java_ got a coffee and walked into her store _Same As It Never Was Antiques_. There was a big mess in there. Melinda wondered what might have happen here. She looked down at the floor and saw Jim's wedding ring. Where was he?? Now she was really scared.

Suddenly everything was dark and cold and Mel heard a familiar male voice. _Put an end to it! PUT AN END TO IT!_ What did this mean? What should she finish? Had it something to do with Jim? And whose voice was it? All these questions were in Melinda's head. She just wanted to have some answers… She went up stairs, changed her clothes and drove to the store. When she arrived the saw the shadow of someone she knew but she couldn't tell WHO it was. Lost in thought she went into the antiques store. Everything was mixed up. All the stuff she wanted to sell. She didn't know why but she thought she should go down to the basement. Maybe she'd get some answers. After the first steps Melinda noticed someone lying on the cold and dirty floor. It was Jim with a bad head injury like he was hit by a baseball bat.

„JIM! JIM! Can you hear me?? OH MY GOD. What happened to you??? JIM? Who did this too you, honey??"

He didn't answer. Mel didn't know what to do. Then she remembered the thing Jim always said to her. _"If you ever see someone lying somewhere seeming to be hurt try to make him or her listen to you and if he or she doesn't react, call 911. Then try again to make him or her listen to you and wait till a paramedic arrives!!"_ SoMelinda called 911 and Bobby came with another guy Mel didn't know. They were making some tests on Jim.

"He doesn't react on the tests. I think he is in a coma. We'll bring him to _Mercy Hospital_" Bobby said.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby and the other guy, whose name was Jeff, brought Jim to hospital. Melinda was waiting for the nurse but she didn't show up. She was lost in thought when her cell rang. It was Beth.

"Hi Melinda. How are you?"  
"Hey, mom. I'm okay. Why do you call me?? Did anything happen??"

"Well, we had an appointment for today and you guys didn't show up. No one is at your home so I thought _just try on her cell_…"  
"Damn, I really forgot. Sorry, mom. It's just… well, how could I explain…"  
"What's wrong Melinda? Melinda??"  
"Erm… yes… I have to call you back. Bye." Suddenly she heard the voice again. _Put an end to it! PUT AN END TO IT!_ She tried to forget these words but she couldn't. The voice was too familiar. While Mel was waiting Bobby came back.

"They are still doing tests on him. Maybe he needs to be operated!"

"Oh my god… What happened to him? What did he actually do in the store? I want to be with him NOW!"

"He'll be fine!!! Don't worry. Call me if there is any news."

With these words Bobby turned and went back to work. The minutes went by and no one showed up. Three hours later a nurse came to Mel.

"We needed to operate him. His head is seriously injured. Mr. Clancy is in a coma and we don't know when he'll wake up again."

"Okay. Do you know what happened?"

"No, not yet. I thought that you'd know what happened to your husband?!"

"Well, I don't know what happened to him. Can I go to him?"

"Yeah, but please don't touch the machines they are very important for him. AND call one of the nurses when the machines are making noises!!"

"Okay, thank you."

Mel went into the room. Her heart stopped beating when she saw Jim. He was lying on the bed like a corpse. She couldn't move for five minutes. It felt like five hours. Mel laid down in Jim's bed and slept in. She couldn't tell how many hours she had laid there but it was a great feeling to be near Jim. If she could make a wish now she'd have wished that he'd wake up and give her a kiss. She thought that Jim might wake up if she'd kiss him like in a fairytale. So she kissed him but he still slept. Suddenly she saw the shadow again. _Put an end to it! PUT AN END TO IT!_


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Delia got to the store. When she came inside she saw the mess. _"What the hell happened here?"_ was her first thought. She reminded on the last day.

"_Got a customer for one of the old dresses," Delia yelled through the store. Melinda joined her and an old lady. Melinda took a blue dress with yellow flowers on it._

"_I think this dress would be a great look at you. What is it for?"_

"_It's for my granddaughter's birthday. She'll be eleven next Wednesday. She lives in Boston and I'm going to visit her as a surprise. So I wanna look fabulous!"_

"_Well, yeah. That's no problem for us. I still think this dress is adorable but you should wear this white jacket to the dress cause it's the perfect match and it's not too much for a children's birthday!" After a little break Melinda wanted to know if someone heard the noise too but no one did. "Ohh, well, excuse me for a minute I think it was my cell. Thanks for coming!" With these words she disappeared in the back room again. Delia sold the old lady the dress and the jacket and put the $75 in the register. Then she went to the back room, too._

"_MEL?? What did you hear?" Delia wanted to know._

"_Erm… Dunno… A noise or a voice?! I couldn't really hear it but I keep hearing those noises!"_

"_You don't think that this is a ghost, do you? Whoo that's creepy."  
"I don't know what I should think of…but…yeah… I think this is a ghost. I should forget about that."_

"_Why should you?"  
"It's Friday and I want to have a weekend just for Jim and me alone. Lately we spend so less time together. That's why I want to have a "free" week end. I really don't need any ghosts!"_

"_Okay. What are you planning??"  
"Dunno… Maybe a romantic dinner and a long walk… Who knows??" Melinda suddenly had a mysterious smile and left._

"_Yeah… Got it!!" Delia yelled but Melinda didn't hear it anymore._

When she came back to reality she smiled cause she thought of what Mel and Jim would do right now. Delia loved to see them to be happy cause they were such a cute couple but it did hurt her too cause she had to think of her marriage with Charlie. In order to not being sad she started to tidy everything up. She threw the damaged glasses in the trash and put the rest in a box. She didn't see the rope on the floor when she walked down the stairs… Delia fell down the stairs.

Two hours later Ned came in the store cause he wanted to hast his mom for some money. He couldn't find her. So he tried to call her on her cell. Ned got a little freaked out cause he could call Delia anytime he wanted. He started to search for his mom's purse. Suddenly he heard a strange noise. He looked down to the basement and saw Delia lying there.

"MOM??? MOOOOOOM????"

Ned called 911 and went with her to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ned, how is she? What happened to her?" Melinda joined him at the hospital.

"Dunno yet… No one is talking to me… It seems like they cannot see me?! Or they don't want to see me…"  
"Or maybe everyone is so busy that they don't have the time to talk to you."  
"What if something happened to mom?? She looked so helpless…"  
"Don't even think about this. Delia will be fine" Melinda said. Then she whispered "and so will Jim"

"What did you say about Jim?" Ned wanted to know.

"Well, erm… He got hit by a baseball bat. He's here, too."  
"Oh my god. How is he?"  
"He… He is… He is in a coma." Melinda couldn't talk. When she talked about Jim's injury her heart sopped beating for a second. _Put an end to it! PUT AN END TO IT!_ She heard the voice again but the shadow wasn't there.

"Damn… Do you know who could have done this to him?"  
"Nope… Can I ask you a question?" Ned shook his head 'yes'. "Okay, if someone would say '_Put an end to it!_' about what would you think??"

"Dunno… Is that a ghost thing?"  
"I'm not sure yet but I think so."  
"Okay. I'd say maybe the ghost wants you to find someone?!"

"I don't think so… He seems so angry… But you never know."  
"So try to find out what he wants."  
"Not now. I don't want you to stay here alone."  
"I'm okay. As long as we don't know anything you can go and help this spirit to cross over."  
"Okay… But call me if there is any news!"  
"Yeah, I promise! See ya."  
"Bye."

Melinda left Ned alone in the hospital. It was hard on her to leave Delia and Jim there although she knew that they'd be okay. She didn't know where to start with searching for the ghost because she didn't even have a name or something else.

She sat in her car when her cell rang.

"Mom, I know I told you I'd call you back but I forgot sorry…"  
"Erm… Hey Melinda." Came from the cell.

"Professor Payne. How can I help you?"  
"Yeah, I found something that might be interesting for you. Can you come and visit me??"  
"What do you have for me? Is it necessary for me to come?"

"Well, it'd be better cause it's hard to explain on the phone…"

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Then she ended the call but immediately she started a new one.

"Hey mom, I'm sorry for interrupting our call but everything is up and down today."  
"What happened, Melinda?"  
"At first… Jim… He got hurt… He is in a coma in _Mercy Hospital_. Then Delia… She fell off the stairs and is in hospital, too. Sorry I cannot come and visit you."  
"Hey hey hey… It's okay. I understand. Just stay with Jim till he wakes up. Bye"  
"Bye, mom."

After she finally made this call she drove to Professor Payne. On her way to him she saw the old lady from the store again. Someone was following her. He looked like a male and he had an iron bar in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Melinda stopped the car in order to talk to the man. She knew him but she couldn't tell who he was. So she yelled after him but he just disappeared like he didn't hear her. She couldn't forget his face. Many questions were in her head. Because she didn't remember the guy's name she drove further to Professor Payne's office at _Rockland U_. She parked the car and walked into the building. On her way to the elevator she thought of what Payne would have for her. She decided to wait because she didn't have any ideas of what it could be. Then she arrived and walked into _Rockland U_.

"Professor Payne?? Hello??"

"Yeah, hi. I'm here…" He showed up from his table.

"What did you do there under your table??"  
"Well, I thought I heard something but there was nothing… do you see anything??"  
"Nope… This room is _clean_. You've called me… What happened??"  
"Erm. Look at this." Payne showed Melinda a report about a man dying while he was building a kennel out of iron.

"And what do you want to tell me with that??"  
"Actually I don't know. I just wanted to be with you. Wow you're looking fabulous in this red neck less dress…"  
"You're kidding, aren't you?"  
"Nope. The dress _is_ fabulous. But, yeah, I was kidding when I said that I just wanted to be with you. I thought that a person like this guy would probably stay earthbound cause I could bet that he'd want someone to finish his kennel, wouldn't he?"  
"Maybe. But what has this to do with me? I don't even see him and this picture is so helpful that this could be anyone…"  
"I thought that he might have found you and hit Jim with an iron bar!?"  
"Jim? How could you know? I didn't tell you that."  
"Well… Erm… Gabriel was here and told me!!!"  
"GABRIEL WAS HERE???? Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" yelled Melinda.

"Hey, calm down. I didn't know how to tell cause I didn't know how you'd react. And yes, he was here. Actually I don't know what he wanted. He said something of a Jack with an iron bar and that he'd hit Jim with this. That's all I know."  
"Did you say Jack???"  
"Yeah, I think he called someone Jack. Jack Marley, I guess."

"Jack Marley?? I know the name but I don't have a face."

Melinda's cell rang.

"Yes?"

"Hi. This is _Mercy Hospital_. Could you please come to us as fast as you can? It is important."  
"Hey, sure I'll be there in 10 minutes. What happened??"  
But Melinda didn't get an answer. So she turned around and said goodbye to Professor Payne. Then she ran to her car and drove to the hospital. On her way she called Ned.

"Hey Ned, are you still at the hospital?"  
"Hey Mel, sure I am. That's what we've said, haven't we?"

"Yeah. Did anything happen?? I just got a call from the hospital!"  
"No, not that I know of… What did they say to you?"  
"Nothing. Just that I should come as fast as I can. Okay… I'll be there in a few minutes anyway."

Melinda was lost in thought. Suddenly she saw Jim sitting next to her in the car.

"JIM?! NOOOOO… THAT'S NOT WHAT THEY WANTED TO TELL ME, IS IT?" Melinda shouted.

"What's wrong honey?"  
"I'm on my way to the hospital cause they called me. You were in a coma in _Mercy Hospital_ the hole time and now you are a ghost!!"  
"Mel, I'm not dead… Really I'm not dead!!!"  
"I don't understand. What does that mean?" But Jim disappeared.

This couldn't be true. Jim, the love of her life, as a ghost?! She was so confused that she couldn't concentrate on the traffic. So she didn't see a track driving in front of her coming nearer. Melinda couldn't pass it at any side and drove into the track.


	6. Chapter 6

The next thing she saw was the light… and JIM.

"Jim? Please tell me what happened."  
"You ran into a truck and died."  
"NO, I'M NOT DEAD!!" she couldn't believe it.

"Yes Mel, you are."  
"And you? What happened to you?"  
"Nothing."  
"But you are a ghost?!"  
"Yeah… I just left my body till I'm better."

"So you are alive?"  
"YES, that's what I've said."

"So you are telling me that you don't see the light?? Cause I do."

"Nope, I don't see it. But how is it like?"  
"Ohhh… It's so beautiful. It looks like the sun. I should go into it."  
"NO Mel, please don't leave me… PLEASE!!!"

"I have to. It's my best shot!!"  
"I don't want to live without you. I cannot think of going home knowing you'll never be there again."

"Jim, don't be childlike. I AM DEAD. You have to live without me anyway!!"  
"You don't understand. I wouldn't live without you if you'll stay here as a ghost giving me signs every once in a while. Then I'd know that you're still with me."  
"Ohhh… Come on. You cannot see ghosts!!!"

But I like to know you are with me… I'm going to leave my body forever."

"No, you have to live for both of us!!"

Meanwhile Ned heard that the nurses talked about a Jim Clancy whose wife Melinda Gordon just has passed away. He couldn't believe at what he heard. Melinda should be dead?! He asked a nurse which explained him that Melinda had a car accident and has passed away. Suddenly Ned had a strange feeling and started to cry. How could he explain Jim that his wife died? He heard the machines in Jim's room which were making the tone of someone dying. Ned immediately called one of the nurses which called a doctor. They were working on Jim but they couldn't bring him back. It was over. Delia and Ned lost their best friends in one day. How could that possibly happen? Yesterday they both were healthy… Ned couldn't stop crying. He couldn't believe it. So he drove to Melinda and Jim's house went into it and sat down on the couch in the living room.

Melinda was at the house, too and tried to give Ned the message not to be sad. She wrote a note with a pencil on a peace of paper and threw the pencil on the floor. Ned heard it and went into the kitchen and read the note '_Hey Ned, don't be too sad. I'm gonna be okay! Melinda'_

"What about Jim?? Is he gonna be okay, too??"

Mel couldn't believe what she heard. Jim was dead, too??


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly Mel woke up and smelled coffee. She went downstairs and watched Jim making breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart" Jim kissed her. He smelled so good. Mel really had problems to stay on her feet. "Are you okay?? You're looking sick?!"  
"Yeah, I had a weird dream last night. I couldn't sleep well."  
"Ghost related??"  
"Nope. Just strange and creepy."  
"Why didn't you wake me up?? What happened in you dream?"

"Well, it was so real that I didn't realise that it was one. Actually I cannot remember what happened…"

"Anyway… When are we gonna go to your mom?"

"Today? Ahhhhh… Right. Well I don't know. We said 2pm, I guess."  
"Yeah, you told me something like this. Why don't you just get upstairs and sleep a bit? You are white as a corpse."  
"I cannot sleep right now. I'm too jumpy. But I know something that always makes me feel better!!" Mel grinned and kissed Jim. He lifted Mel up and brought her up to the bedroom. The phone rang when he retired Mel. It was Beth.

"Hey Jim, I hope I didn't wake you?!"  
"Ohh, hey. Nope we were awake anyway. What's up?"  
"Well, could I please talk to Melinda?"  
"Yeah, of course. Honey, it's Beth for you?!"

"Thanks, sweetheart. Mom?"  
"Hey Mel."  
"What happened? Why are you calling? I thought we'd meet today anyway?!"  
"Yeah… Well… I'm kind of freaked out right now and I thought you'd like to know it. I had a weird dream last night… I dreamt about today and that you couldn't come because of some freaked accident! So I wanted to hear if everything is okay?!"

"You had that dream, too?? It has to mean something. Well, see you later, bye."

Mel hung up the phone.

"My mom had the same dream as I had. That's strange isn't it? Jim? JIM?"  
Jim wasn't in the bed room anymore. Mel started to look for him but he wasn't at home. She found a little pink paper hanging on the fridge which said:_ Bobby called me. I have to cover for him. I'll be back at 12am. Just have breakfast. Love you, Jim. XOXOX_

So Melinda had breakfast and went into the bathroom in order to get a shower and change clothes. After that she left the house and drove to her store. The glass was damaged and the inside was destroyed. Melinda went inside the store and stared to clean up. Suddenly she heard a noise in the basement. So she went looking there and saw Jim lying on the floor.

And there was the shadow of Melinda's dream. She could see him. It was a male who seemed to be familiar to her. She couldn't tell where she met him. But that didn't matter at this moment. Melinda wanted see if Jim was okay. She had a strange feeling when she came closer to him. It was a feeling like he was a stranger. Melinda was confused. She called 911.

"Hey, this is an emergency. My husband is unconscious. I think he fell into the window of my store, _Same As It Never Was_."  
"Okay, we'll send an ambulance to you!"

"Okay, thanks." She hung up the phone and stroked Jim's head. "Everything will be fine, Jim."

Then the ambulance arrived and put Jim to the hospital. Melinda waited while the doctors were running tests on him. She remembered her dream. _What if this was a warning??_, Melinda thought. Suddenly she saw Jim walking straight to her.

"Jim? Wow… That was quick. What did the doctor say?? Are you okay?"  
"Erm… Mel, what are you talking about? I wasn't at the doctor's. I just brought in a patient and wanted to get something to drink and then I met you…"  
"Noooo… You had an accident… You fell into the window of my store. I called the ambulance cause you were unconscious. Bobby brought you here!!!"

"Nope, I was at the fire station when an old man had to be rescued. He fell down the stairs…"  
"But I know my husband when I see him." Melinda didn't understand anything. A doctor was walking towards Melinda and Jim.

"Hey Jim, as I see you are felling better?!"

"Hey Martin, yeah, I'm fine." Martin left.

"You see, I'm not nuts… you had an accident."  
"Mel this is nonsense. Let's go home and tomorrow everything will be fine again!!"  
"Okay, let's go."  
While they were going through the floors Melinda watched into all the windows of the rooms. Suddenly she saw Jim lying in one of the beds. The doctors were trying to bring him back.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jim….?" Melinda asked. But he was gone. She couldn't move because she saw her loved husband dead. Suddenly someone touched her shoulder. It was Jim.

"Are you kidding me???"  
"What Mel??? I just went to the toilet…"

"Why didn't you tell me??? You scared the hell out of me!!!"  
"I told you. But you weren't listening."

"You'll never believe what I saw." Melinda told Jim what happened before while they were going to the exit of the hospital. Jim related it to the dream.

"Maybe you dreamt of this guy, Mel?! Didn't you have a weird dream last night? Who knows… Maybe he's someone close to you and that's why you dreamt it was me who died?"

"I don't know. But why does the guy who fell into my window look like you, honey?"  
"Hmmm… Maybe you saw me in this guy that you'll understand that he's related to your dream."

"Well, I think I should go and see him, don't you think?"  
"I thing you should wait till he's out of the hospital, Mel. You don't really know how bad he's injured. And maybe he doesn't want to see anyone..?!"

"You're right. But I want to know what happened to him. Why did he fall into my window? That has to mean someth…" Suddenly Melinda felt dizzy and lost consciousness. Jim caught her so she fell soft. He shouted for a doctor but no one heard him. So he lifted Melinda up and carried her through the floors until he saw a doctor.

"Excuse me, my wife lost consciousness. Could you help me, please?"  
"Yeah, of course. Just put her on the day-bed. I'll run some tests on her."

"Okay, thank you." Jim put her on the day-bed and watched into the medical records.  
"Hey dude, that's my job! Could you please leave the room now? I'll call you back in when I'm ready."

"But I don't want to leave her now."  
"Well, okay. I need you to fill in some forms. You can get them at the nurse's room."

"Okay, I'll do that." Jim left the room while the doctor started to run the tests.

Half an hour later the doctor was ready with the tests. Melinda was still unconscious. The doctor brought her to a hospital room. When Jim came back to the examination room he felt a cold shower on his back when he saw that the room was empty. He searched for the doctor and his wife but he didn't find them _'What if something is wrong with Melinda? What if she…?'_ thought Jim. He was sick of worry. He went trough the floors in order to search Melinda. Then he saw the doctor who examined Melinda before.

"Excuse me, where is my wife, Melinda Gordon?"  
"I brought her to room 507. She's still unconscious. I'm still waiting for the results of the tests."  
"Okay. Where do I find room 507? When will you get the results?"  
"I don't know yet but I'll tell you if I get them but if I do I'll tell you. You have to walk through the floor to get there. It's on the left side."  
"Okay, thank you!"

He went through the floor to the room. The doctor followed him. Jim opened the door and saw his wife lying on a bed. Her body was covered with flexible tubes.

"Why did you…" he couldn't talk when he saw her like this.

"Well, I think I forgot to tell you… We had to move her into a coma till we have the results cause if she has something bad it won't change."  
"So she has to suffer from her sickness for some more hours or days?! I DON'T WANT HER TO BE IN PAIN TOO LONG…" Jim shouted at the doctor.

"Calm down. She won't be in the coma for a long time. And she doesn't feel any pain right now. She'll be alright. Just go home you can't do anything for her at the moment."  
"I'll stay here till you wake her up." The doctor left and Jim went into the room. He sat down next to Melinda's bed.

While Jim was sleeping he heard a long beep from the EKG. At first he didn't realise what it was. Suddenly he remembered what happened the day before and where he was. He looked at Melinda who seemed to be asleep. The EKG told him something different. He yelled for the nurse who came and immediately called the doctor and an emergency team. They tried to bring Melinda back which didn't seem to work. Jim cried because of this sight.

"Mel…sniff…baby…sniff…I need ya…sniff…we…you…and I…we wanted to start a…family…" he said and his crying got worse. Jim couldn't say the words of his feeling right now. He couldn't even build real sentences. He thought it couldn't get worse but actually it could. The doctor sent him out of the room.

"Why are…sniff…you sending me…sniff...out??? I wanna be with 'er now!"

"You are in our way! We cannot work with someone like you behind us, sorry."

With these words the doctor closed the door and Jim stood alone on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Twenty minutes later the doctor and his team came out of the room. Jim, Delia and Ned stood up. Delia and Ned came to the hospital because they wanted to visit Melinda. They were shocked when Jim told them what happened.

They all were looking at the doctor now.

"We brought her back" said the doctor.

"OMG… How is she? Can I go to her?" Jim asked.

"Well… She isn't awake yet and we don't know if she ever will."

"WHAT??? S-She is still in that damn COMA?"  
"Yes, she is. It was hard to bring her back. Just when we couldn't do anything for her…her heart started to beat again."

"That's such a nightmare. I wanna go to her now!" Jim shouted.

"Jim, calm down." Delia tried to calm him while se hugged him.

"Did you call Beth??? Does she know what happened???" she wanted to know.

"No, not yet… Could you please call her???"  
"Yeah I will." she answered and turned to call Beth. "And Jim, she'll be fine!!"  
"Thanks. What if she won't? I cannot live without her… AND I DON'T WANT TO!!!"  
"Jim, you won't. She'll wake up. Believe me. Melinda is strong!" said Ned.

"The nurse will come out of the room soon. When she's out you can go to your wife." the doctor interrupted the conversation.

Five minutes later the nurse came out and Jim immediately went into the room. He looked at the bed where his beloved Melinda was resting. She was covered with some more tubes. His heart stopped beating for two seconds. Jim decided to sit on the couch next to Melinda's bed. He was sitting there for hours but Melinda didn't wake up.

Meanwhile Delia was calling Beth.

"Hello?"  
"Hello Beth, it's Delia."  
"Oh, hi De. How are you?"

"Well, not so good actually. I gotta tell you something very bad. Are you sitting???"  
"Yes, I'm sitting on my couch. What happened???"  
"Erm…yeah… This is kind of hard to explain. You had an appointment with Melinda yesterday, hadn't you?"  
"Yes, I had but she cancelled…"  
"Yeah, she had this weird dream about Jim. I think she told you?! Something like her dream happened… A man looking like Jim fell into her window and she first thought it'd be Jim but it turned out as he wasn't. While they were on their way to get to the car Melinda lost consciousness and since then she didn't wake up. She died and the doctor was working at her for twenty minutes. He brought her back but she still is in a coma and we don't know if…she'd ever…wake up again…" The last words were very hard on Delia.

"WHAT??? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER??? I'LL BE AT THE HOSPITAL IN TEN MINUTES… I CANNOT LEAVE MY LITTLE GIRL THERE ALONE…"

"It's already dark. Why don't you come tomorrow??? Jim is with her the hole time… And you can't do anything for her anyway."  
"You're right. Can you pick me here tomorrow?? I don't know if I'm in the position to drive."  
"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 10 am if that's okay with you…"  
"Well, that's okay. Please tell Jim that he's not alone."

"Okay, I'll tell him. See ya."  
"Bye." They hang up.

Delia went to Melinda's room, knocked and went into it. She found a crying Jim sitting on the couch.

"How is she?"  
"Dunno."

"Hey, Jim… You're not alone… I'm here and tomorrow I'll bring Beth here. We all are here for you."  
"Thanks, De."

"Why don't you go home and sleep??? You look exhausted. I'll stay here and if there's any news I'll call you…"  
"No, I don't wanna leave her alone. Not now. Not ever."

"Jim… This is not helping her in any way."  
"This doesn't matter to me…she could die while I'm at home."

"DON'T SAY EVER SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN!" Delia had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what Jim just said. She sat on the couch with Jim until he slept in. Then she went home to Ned.

The next morning Delia came to the hospital with Beth. Beth actually looked like a corpse because she didn't sleep the hole night. While they were opening the door to Melinda's room Beth started to scream so loud that Jim woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

"What is it??" he wanted to know but Beth didn't tell them that she saw Melinda standing next to the bed.

"N-Nothing… I didn't expect… a view like… this…"

"Like what??? With all the tubes and the EKG???" Jim asked sharply but Beth didn't respond.

"No… Hon, why are you… here???"  
"Beth, who are you talking to??" Jim wanted to know.

"Jim… I know this will be hard on ya… But Melinda is here… She is standing right next to ya…"  
"NOOOOOOOOOO… That cannot be true… Not she. Not Melinda. Are you telling the truth???"

"How can I prove that this _is_ the truth??"

"Dunno… Ask her what our plans were for the next weekend… It's our… wedding day."  
"You guys wanted to drive upstate to a little B&B" Beth said.

"Damn… You're telling the truth…" said Jim while Beth was looking at Melinda.

"Honey… Why did you leave your body? Beth asked.

"_Cause I knew you'd come here to visit me… And I need you to tell the doctors that I'm fine. There's nothing…"_ A doctor, whose name was David Hill, opened the door and interrupted Melinda's conversation with her mom.

"Excuse me… Could you all leave the room, please?! I gotta talk to Mr. Clancy about his wife's condition…" he said. Everyone left the room except of Beth.

"I'm her mother. May I stay here, too?"

"Well, okay. Mr. Clancy…"

"David, you know me… Please call me Jim!"  
"Okay, Jim… Your wife… Her blood levels are conspicuous. We need to run some new tests in order to get new results."  
"What do you think I wrong with her?" Beth asked.

"I have no idea… It could be leukaemia or she is just exhausted."

"BLOOD CANCER?!?! OMG!" Beth was shocked.

"I said it COULD be… I'll take her to the radiology in 30 minutes. But we need her out of the come. So we'll wake her up. She'll be a bit confused. So don't be surprised." He left.

"Gosh…" Jim started to cry because he was worried about his wife. The others came back in the room.

"Jim? What's wrong with her? What happened?"  
"They still don't know what's wrong with her…"  
"Melinda told me that nothing was wrong with her." Beth told them.

"Jim?" Melinda woke up.

"Sweetheart…" Jim ran towards the bed and kissed his beloved wife. Melinda was thin and pale.

"How do you feel? The doctors still don't know what is wrong with you! They need to run some more tests. Do you feel any pain?" he asked her and gave her a very passionate kiss.

"No Jim… I… I don't feel any pain. I just feel tired and dizzy."

"Mel, you left your body while you were in that coma and you told your mom that nothing was wrong with you… What does that mean? Do you know what's wrong with you?"

"I don't remember leaving my body anyway. But I remember having a weird dream…"  
"Mel, honey, what does that mean?"  
"You'll know soon enough. I just don't want any new tests on me. I wanna go home, Jim, please. I'm fine…"  
"Honey, you just woke up of the coma. You aren't in the condition to go home!"  
"Jim, please, I'm begging…"

"No, Mel. You're too weak to leave the hospital! And you'll go to the examination…"  
"Don't treat me like I'm a child. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I won't go there. I'll go home. You know how much I like hospitals."  
"Melinda…," he gave her a worried look. "I'm not treating you like you were a child. I just care about you!"

"_Hello?_ Melinda just woke up and you guys have nothing to do but having an argument?" Delia interrupted them.

"What would you say if it was Ned?" Jim yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

"Calm down Jim. There's a difference between Ned and Melinda. First, Ned isn't an adult yet. Second, he is my SON and not my WIFE! He's not enough knowledge of life… But Melinda has. But if you want to hear my opinion… I think Melinda should stay here."  
"See Mel? Please stay here."  
"One night… Not longer. If it turns out that my dream was right I'll go home cause they cannot do anything for me."  
"If you know what's wrong with you why don't you just tell us?"  
"Cause I wanna find out if it's true!" Mel watched at her clock. "Don't you have to get ready for your shift?"  
"You don't really think I'm gonna let you alone right now, do you?"  
"Guys I'm tired… I just want to sleep. I'm fine. Please don't worry about me. And Jim… Please go to work… I'll call you if anything happens." Delia, Beth and Ned left the room. Jim still sat next to Melinda's bed.

"Honey…"  
"Jim, I love you so much… Please tell me where the difference is between you sitting here or helping people while I'm sleeping?!"

"You're right. But if I think of losing you…"

"Please…"

"Okay, I'll go but please call me when you wake up again… I'll be right back then…"

"Yeah, of course!" she said in a low and sleepy voice.

He gave her a kiss and left her. Melinda waited a few minutes and called the nurse because she didn't want to sleep.

"Excuse me, where can I sign out so I can leave?" she asked.

"It's not good for you to leave now. You've been in a coma! But if you wanna go we can't keep you here. Well, you have to go down the hall to your doctor. You really should go to the tests. You could lose consciousness anytime…" she responded.

"That's my decision but thank you. You guys just have to test my blood again and then you'll have some answers." Melinda responded mysteriously.

She went out of the room and searched the doctor. Suddenly she saw a shadow and felt a light wind. Melinda decided not to get too close to this guy because she didn't want to help anyone until she got out of the hospital. The shadow whispered something she couldn't hear. Then he got louder until he screamed. Melinda felt dizzy. Suddenly the shadow disappeared but Melinda couldn't forget the words _'Put an end to it!'_…

Two minutes later she knocked against the door of her doctor's office and went into it.

"Oh… Miss Gordon…"  
"Melinda."

"Okay, Melinda, what can I do for you?"  
"Well, I want to go home and the nurse said that I had to ask you… So…" she gave him a smile.

"Do you really feel like you should do that?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You just have to test my blood again and you'll understand."

"What does that mean?" he stood up and took some new blood from Melinda.

"You'll see…" she said mysteriously.

"Okay, if you feel like going home do it but I'm not really happy about that."

"Thank you" she smiled.

Melinda went back to her room, took the bag Jim brought to the hospital before, and left. She decided not to go to the fire station because Jim would be mad at her. So she went home and watched TV. Because there was nothing on she slept in.

Meanwhile

Jim ended his shift. Because Melinda still didn't call him he drove home in order to change his clothes. On his way home his phone rang but the caller ID said _David_.

"Hey David, what's going on? Is everything fine with Melinda?"  
"Hey Jim… I just called her but she didn't answer her cell… So I thought…"  
"Why did you call her? You just have to go to…"

"She left the hospital and I thought she might be with you?! But as you don't know it she didn't come to you…"  
"SHE IS AT HOME?!"

"Well, yeah! But she forgot her cell here."  
"Oh. Shall I come and get it?"  
"Actually, no. We got the results of the new blood tests and we got to talk to her…"  
"Why? What's wrong with her?"  
"Sorry, I'm not allowed to tell you that unless she tells me that I can tell you."  
"Damn."

"Jim? Could you please find her and bring her here?"

"Sure. Thanks David. Bye."

He hang up and drove home. When he arrived he ran towards the front door and opened it.

"Mel?" he shouted. Then he saw her on the couch.

"Hey, what's going on?" she said sleepy.

"Except that you left the hospital and didn't tell me, nothing. Oh, well, second you left your cell _in_ the hospital and third David called me because he has the results of your test… He wants to see you!"  
"Jim calm down. I left and saw a ghost but don't worry I didn't talk to him. When I came home I was so tired that I immediately fell asleep. Sorry."  
"Yeah, okay. Let's go to David."  
"Okay." She gave him a kiss.

They drove to the hospital. While they were driving Melinda felt sick but she didn't tell Jim. They arrived and went into the building. Then they knocked at David's office and went into it.

"Hey David." Jim said.

"Hey guys… Erm… Jim, I'm sorry but could you please leave the room?"  
"No, it's okay. I want him to stay here. So, you wanted to talk to me? Did the test give you the answer?"  
"Actually… Yes!"  
"What's wrong with her?" Jim asked.

"There's nothing wrong with her."

"So why did she lose consciousness?"

"Well, Melinda… Congratulations you're pregnant…"


	12. Chapter 12

"What??? Is that true? OMG… That's why she lost consciousness? I mean, is that really true?" Jim was stunned. Melinda couldn't say anything. Her throat was dry. She was shocked and couldn't believe it. She as a mom? AND her dream was true…

"Melinda?" David asked.

"Erm… Yes?"  
"You look like… Dunno… Usually women are happy to hear news like that… But you…"

"What's wrong, honey? Aren't you happy or don't you feel good?"

"Nothing's wrong. Except that this was the dream I had… I was right!"

"I don't understand… What are you talking about?" David was confused.

"When I was in the coma I dreamt this situation."  
"Really that's strange."  
"You would be surprised at our strange threshold!" Jim threw in.

"Well, okay. I'll forget about it! Melinda we need to make an appointment for an examination."

"Sure," she searched her planner. "What about Wednesday? I'm free…"  
"Perfect. 4 pm?"  
"Yeah I'll be here."  
"Okay then… I gotta go. My patients are waiting for me. Bye." He turned around in order to leave.

"Wait," Jim held him back. "Could the baby get any damage because of her coma?"

"We don't know yet but we'll see it if there's anything soon enough… So bye guys." He left.

"Bye, David." Melinda and Jim said together.

"Oh my gosh… Why didn't you tell me that you thought you were pregnant?" Jim asked with tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Because you'd have been too sad if I was wrong. I didn't want to burden you with some strange dream."

"Honey that's nonsense, okay? I love _you_ so much… That wouldn't have been any burden for me!!! Sure I would have been sad but I know that dreams aren't the real world. Mel, you're my wife… Why were you afraid to share this dream with me? Is it because you still aren't ready to have a child although you said that you want one?"

"Dunno… I'm still afraid that I won't be able to help him or her enough with that ghost stuff… I just feel as helpless as I was as a little girl. What if I'm a bad mom? You know how hard the relationship between me and my mother was and still is… I don't want to make the same mistakes, Jim."

"Mel… I know you… You are great. I saw how you helped Becca. So why shouldn't you be able to do the same with our kids? And you have such a big heart. You won't be like your mom and I'm here, too, to help you. You aren't alone like your mom, okay?"

"Yeah, okay… I know you don't want to hear this but what if this baby has any damage because of my coma?"  
"Hey, we'll handle that. Come on. Let's go home."

"Okay. But can we have lunch first? I'm starving…"

"I'm gonna make you a nice lasagne okay?" he smiled and gave Melinda a passionate and very long kiss. Then he lifted her up and carried her, as the grooms do on the wedding day, towards the car.

"Jim, I'm pregnant and not sick… My feet can carry me very well!!!"

"Your sweet feet will have enough to carry when I won't be strong enough to do this…" the laughed.

"You're funny. That's so male."

"Come on…"

"No, Jim. I really love you and this will never change. You are the love of my life." A tear was rolling down her cheek.

"I love you, too. Honey, why are you crying??" he let her down in order to hug her.

"I don't know. Maybe just because I'm so happy with you. Or maybe because of the hormones. You are the paramedic not me. You should know stuff like that…" they arrived at their car and drove home. Melinda immediately went upstairs in order to change her clothes. She wanted to wear something special today. She looked for her dark blue vintage dress but she didn't find it. She turned around because she wanted to look if it was somewhere in her room and shocked when she saw Jim behind her with the dress.

"JIM!" she jumped back. "Gosh… You scared me."

"Sorry but I wanted to look after you because I didn't hear anything and I thought you might have lost consciousness again and on my way up I found you favourite dress on the stairs."

"Oh, thanks. That is the dress I was looking for. You're sweet… But what do you want to do? Do you want to follow me everywhere till I'll bear our baby? You can't do that. You have to work and me, too."

"Well, I'm just worried. You know, the days you were in that coma were the longest days of my life and I don't want to go through that again. And, well, you can stop working for this time…"

"Oh no… I'll go to work. As I told you before… I'm not sick and I see no reason to stay at home."

"C'mon, please do it for me. When you're here I know you two are save. Delia can cover for you. She'll understand it."

"I'm save at the store, too. And as far as it goes with Delia… She has a son she has to take care of. I can't leave her alone with the store for 9 months."

"Who is talking about 9 months?? What is with the time _after_ our kid is born?"

"You want me to stay here for years? Jim I need the store, the costumers and Delia. You could stay here, too."

"What shall I do here the hole day??"

"That's my point. Well, I could go to work and take our kid with me cause the fire house isn't really a place for a baby but I won't stay here. Are you okay with that?"

"No, not really but we have 9 months time to discuss this out. Then could you please work half days for now? I don't want you to overstrain yourself."

"I don't like this idea but okay. I'll work half days. When will we have dinner I'm dead of hunger."

"The lasagne is ready in half an hour."

"Well, I'm gonna go change my clothes and tell Delia the news. She still doesn't know that I'm at home…"

"And she doesn't know that we're pregnant…"

"I think I'm gonna tell her that tomorrow at work." she smiled, gave him a kiss and headed to the bathroom. After she changed her clothes she went into the living-room and called Delia.

"Banks?" she heard from the phone.

"Hey Dee, it's Melinda."

"Hey Mel, how are you? Wait a minute, that's not the number of _Mercy Hospital_." she noticed.

"Right, I'm home."

"What? Why? You just woke up of that damn coma. You can't be at home…"

"Well, actually I can."

"Do the doctors finally know what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell you tomorrow at work. We're gonna have dinner in like 2 minutes and I'm starving. I just wanted you to know that everything is fine."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye!" the hung up.

Melinda went to the dining room. The table was decorated with candles and roses. Suddenly she heard the song _'Something Stupid'_ by Frank Sinatra and his daughter from the radio station.

"Wow…" she said impressed.

"What? You're acting like you've never seen me doing something romantic like that before?!"

"Well, I didn't expect it" she said and cried. "Damn hormones… I'll be like that for the next nine months…" she pointed on her tears.

"That comes with it. Here, take a seat."

"Thank you. You're cute." Jim brought the lasagne gave first Melinda a piece of it and put a bigger piece on his plate."

"Hey, that's not fair."

"What?"

"You're having a bigger piece than I have and I'm dead of hunger."

"I thought your eating habbit hasn't changed yet?! But you can take my plate if you want…"

"You thought wrong but, thanks, I can take a second or a third plate…" she smiled at his wide opened eyes.

"Why don't you eat a whole pig?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hahaha… Very funny. Do you know how hungry I am? I didn't eat all day because I had no time…"

"See? That's what I mean. You have so much stress that you can't even spend 30 minutes for breakfast or lunch. Mel that's not healthy, neither for you nor for the baby."

"You're overprotective…"

"And you're under protective. You have to eat for two now and if you won't do it I'll always get you to _Lento's_ every time I'm free."

"I don't need much to eat. I never did."

"Sure. That's why you're eating so much right now… You need to!"

"Hmmm…"

"How's the lasagne?"

"It tastes delicious but it would taste better with a glass of wine" she responded.

"Oh no. No alcohol, coffee and cigarettes during pregnancy you know that!"

"Yeah I know."

They finished dinner, cleaned up and went to the living room in order to watch a movie. Melinda was lying with Jim on the couch. He was holding her from behind. Suddenly she started to breathe heavily.

"Melinda?" but she didn't respond. He tried to wake her up but he couldn't. When he tried to lift her up she woke up.

"Hey, I wanna watch the movie" she suddenly said sleepy.

"The movie's over for like 20 minutes, Mel. You slept in and missed it."

"Damn. Well, let's go to bed I'm exhausted."

"That's why I think you shouldn't go to work tomorrow" he said on their way up.

"Don't even try it. I'll go to work. I can sit down if I need a break and Delia's there, too."

"Yeah, sure" they went to bed and Melinda immediately slept in. Jim smiled to himself and slept in, too.

**I decided to make this one like a "daily"… So you don't have to wait on updates that long ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning. Melinda felt something warm on her belly. She opened her eyes.

"…mommy and you are the most important persons in my life." Jim's head lay on her belly.

"I'm not sure if he or she hears you…" she said quietly and smiled.

"Hey, morning sunshine…" he kissed her. "You know, probably our kid doesn't hear me yet. That'd be too early. But I couldn't help it. I just had to do it" he grinned.

"Sure… What time is it anyway?"

"It's 9.30am why?"

"Damn. I have to get ready in order to get to the shop as fast as I can."

"No. Honey, you need to eat something before you'll leave. I won't let you skip breakfast."

"C'mon."

"No. But I got an offer for you… You'll go to the bathroom and while I'll make breakfast, okay?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

"Well, then okay." She headed for the bathroom with her new red dress. It was a bit tighter than it was when she bought it but it still looked gorgeous at her. She tied her hair to a ponytail and went into the kitchen.

"Did you make eggs???"

"Sure, you love eggs. What's wrong?"

"It smells gross and makes me sick" she said and ran towards the bathroom again. Five minutes later she came back and looked pale.

"Are you having morning sickness?" he asked and smiled.

"Yeah, and that's not really funny. I feel terrible. Could you please make me a soup?"

"Okay… Strange breakfast… But sure" he said and made her the soup.

"That smells much better…" she smiled.

"The eggs didn't smell bad either but you're very sensitive right now."

"I'm not!!!!"

"Honey, you are. But, hey, that's okay. It's part of the pregnancy. I just have to get used to it. I mean, this whole experience is new for me, too, even though I'm a paramedic… Since we know you're pregnant you have changed" he gave her the soup. "Eat it as long as it's hot."

"Thanks… Did I really change myself??? In which way?" she ate her soup.

"Dunno… I can't explain it. You're acting in another way to things as you used to."

"No, I don't. Anyway, I gotta go now. Bye" she kissed him and left.

15 minutes later she entered the store. Delia was just helping a costumer and didn't notice her coming in. Melinda went to the basement in order to inventory everything. When she was done she came up again.

"Hey, Delia."

"Oh, hey Mel. I didn't see you come in. How long are you here?"

"Dunno… Maybe about half an hour. Maybe longer…"

"Well, how do you feel? What did the doctor say?"

"I feel okay. A bit dizzy but it's okay, really. The doctor said that I'm healthy."

"There's something more… I can see that in your eyes… So tell me."

"You should better sit down." Delia did as Melinda told her.

"So?"

"Well, he made another blood test and sent it to the labour…"

"And? What did the results say?"

"My blood levels didn't change. They still are conspicuous…" Melinda was as pale as the wall behind her.

"So? Does he know what's wrong with your blood? Melinda you should sit down or go home. You don't look really healthy…"

"Yes, he knows why it's conspicuous… Let's say we're not alone right now."

"What? Is a ghost here?"

"Nope."

"Then I don't understand…"

"Delia, I'm pregnant."

"What? Is that true? OMG… Congratulations. Gosh… I'm _so_ happy for you. You must be so excited and Jim, too" she said happily.

"Yeah, he's relieved but I'm worried like hell…"

"Why? I remember when the doctor told me I was pregnant with Ned that I was walking on air. What's wrong?"

"Dunno… I'm just afraid that the coma…" she couldn't end her sentence.

"I understand" she said. "I know how that feeling must be…"  
"Damn, I feel so helpless" she cried again.

"Hey, come here" Delia hugged her. "Everything will be fine. Mel your nerves are down… Why don't you just go home and relax a bit? I'll handle the store."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Thank you."

"Shall I call Jim that he knows where you are?"

"No, I think his shift starts at 2pm. So he probably is at home. Bye."

"Bye, Mel."

Melinda went to her car. On her way home she called her mother but she didn't pick up. So she told the news to her answering machine. Suddenly she saw a familiar guy standing on the top of a truck. She didn't recognise that the truck came right in her direction. Two seconds later the truck crashed into her car. Melinda hit her head on the steering wheel and lost consciousness.

**Thanks for reading!!! Please review…**


	14. Chapter 14

Jim was getting ready for his shift when the phone rang. He looked at the caller ID which told him that it was Bobby.

"Bobby?"  
"Hey Jim, we need you _now_. A truck crashed into a SUV. We don't know how bad the driver is hurt."

"Sure. I'll be there in 5 minutes" he hung up and ran towards his car. He drove to the city. On his way he saw the crash side. He saw the red SUV and couldn't move. His heard skipped a beat when he noticed that it was Melinda's car.

"OMG… MELINDA!!!" he screamed. Bobby arrived.

"Gosh… Jim… I'm so sorry" he tried to calm him but Jim didn't listen to him.

"Bobby… We gotta get her out of the car."

"We can't get her out. The doors won't open. They are too damaged."

"WE NEED TO GET HER OUT OF THAT DAMN CAR. SHE HAS TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!"

"Jim, calm down. She'll be there soon enough."

"You don't understand. She's _pregnant_. And the accident…" he couldn't end his thought.

"Okay. Let's go."

They broke down the driver's window. When they reached Melinda Jim immediately pulled her out.

"Mel… OMG her whole face is covered with blood… Bobby, I'll take her to _Mercy Hospital_. Can you help the truck driver alone?"

"He didn't even get bruised. He's just shocked."

"Okay… Bye" he brought Melinda to the emergency car and drove to the hospital. He went in and saw David.

"David, hey."

"Hey Jimbo. What's up??"

"Melinda had an accident. She lost consciousness and I don't know if she got hurt except the wound on her forehead."

"Okay. I'm gonna examine her. Did her belly get hurt? You know… The foetus could be injured."

"I don't know. But, please, try to help them both" a tear run down his cheek.

"Yeah, I'll try" David answered and went away.

Jim waited outside the room for hours. At least it felt so long. The minutes were passing by but no one came out of the room. Suddenly David came out of it.

"How is she?" Jim asked.

"Her condition is stable. She got consciousness back when we started the examination. She murmured something about a ghost on the truck. I think her head injury is harder than we thought…"

"I can live with that" he was scared about what else Melinda told the doctors about her gift. "How's the foetus?"

"We didn't find anything. That can mean nothing or everything. It could be possible that we've missed something."

"Damn. Why she?"

"I don't know but she'll be okay. As far as the foetus goes… We have to wait."

"Can I go to her?"

"Sure. But please don't stress her. She needs to stay calm. Stress isn't good for her right now. Neither is it for the foetus."

"Okay. Thanks." Jim entered the room.

"Hey…" Melinda said quietly.

"Honey, how do you feel?"

"I feel okay but I have a headache. What did David say?"

"He told me that you are okay. You nearly told him that you can see ghosts. But he doesn't know how our baby is. They didn't see anything but they could have missed something" he said sad.

"No, she's okay. I can feel that."

"She?"

"Yeah… I got another dream which told me that we'll have a baby girl" she smiled.

"Wow… Since you're pregnant your gift is changed. You can do more."

"Yes, I know. I gotta talk to my mother. I gotta ask her so much."

"Why? What do you have to ask?"

"Dunno… She has to know if pregnancy changes the abilities."

"Obviously it does."

"Hey Jim, can you please get me out of here? I was on my way home when the truck crushed my car."

"You know how I think about that but you'll do what you want anyway. So yeah, I'll sign you out."

"Thanks. You know who caused the accident? Someone I know but I don't know where I met him. He's the ghost…"

"Well, let's talk about that later at home, okay?"

"Okay. Jim, I love you!" she kissed him.

"I love you, too." He responded and left the room in order to sign her out. 5 minutes later he came back.

"Okay, honey, let's go home."

They went home but not without stopping by at _Lento's on the Square_. They ordered food but they didn't eat it there. At home they sat down in the living-room and ate their food.

"So tell me about the ghost… Why does he try to kill you?" he said worried.

"Well, I don't know much about him. He's about my age and he looks damn familiar to me but I don't know where I met him. I don't know either why he wants to kill me."

"Did you check your High School yearbook? Maybe he was at your school and that's why he looks familiar to you?!"

"Hey, that's a great idea" she stood up and searched for her yearbook.

"Mel, that has time till after the meal. You have to eat."

"No, I want this guy out of our lives. He's not good for me and neither for our daughter."

"Wow… What a big heart change. I should be thankful to this ghost."

"Jim, that's not funny. I'm really scared. I'm tired of this ghost playing with my like this… Ouh, found it" she had the yearbook in her hands and went back to the couch.

"You know that the ghosts always were as dangerous as they are now. Let's look for the ghost…"

They looked through the book. Suddenly Melinda froze.

"Is this the ghost?" he asked.

"Yeah. Jack Miller… Gosh… Now I know why he's following me the whole time."

"Why?"

"Look at who he had a crush on… Just on rumour but it could be possible…"

"You? Why does this bastard hurt you when he loves you?" he yelled.

"Because of the same reasons you are yelling right now… Jealousy. Now I know why he followed me my whole High School time…"

"Wait a minute… He followed you then? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dunno… That's not important."

"That's not important??"

"Jim, calm down… I just gotta talk to him and tell him that I don't love him… He'll leave me alone."

"But I don't want you to talk to this guy alone… I wanna come with you… Or better yet, Beth could come with you… Didn't you want to talk to her anyway??"

"C'mon. I can perfectly watch out for me on my own."

"Sure, that's why you had that accident…"

"Okay… I'll ask mom if she comes with me" she took the phone and called Beth. Melinda told her about her pregnancy.

**How will Beth react on the news???**** Will she support her daughter?**

**Please REVIEW!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

"I'll be a grandma? OMG… Do you know how hard it is to have a kid with this so-called gift?"

"Mom…"

"Melinda, I don't want to tell you what to do. But I want to warn you. Those nightmares are hard… When you were young you did barely get sleep. Sometimes you didn't sleep for days. But, hey, I'm gonna be a grandma and I'm happy about that!"

"I know that this won't be easy but I won't run away from it." Then she told Beth about the ghost. "Could you please come with me when I'm talking to him? Jim doesn't want me to do that alone because of my safety…"

"Sure I'll come with you."

"So… Could you come next Wednesday?"

"Yeah, I'll be there at 4pm."

"Okay. Thank you. Bye"

"Bye." They hung up.

Melinda told Jim about the call.

"Wednesday 4pm?" he asked sharply.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong with that date?"

"You have your examination on Wednesday."

"Gosh. I totally forgot that!"

"As I didn't realize that…"

"I gotta have a rain check."

"No Mel. Either you'll go there on Tuesday or you'll have to put a rain check to the appointment with your mom!"

"C'mon Jim… We're fine! I can feel that."

"But I want to _see_ and_ hear_ it from a doctor. "

"Jim."

"No Mel. You don't eat much, you don't sleep much and you go to work. This all are things I'm not okay with. You had an accident… Please do me the favour and let check if everything really is fine."

"Okay. I'll go on Tuesday then."

"Great. Can I come with you?"

"It doesn't matter what I say… You'd do it anyway, right?"

"Right."

"So why are you asking?"

"Dunno" he smiled.

Melinda turned around and went upstairs. Jim followed her. The few next days were passing by. Melinda didn't go to work because she had morning sickness and Delia didn't want to see her in the store in that condition.

On Tuesday Jim and Melinda went to the hospital for the examination.

"OMG… That's such a miracle" Melinda had tears in her eyes when she saw the foetus on the screen!

"Do you know how happy you are making me? I've been wishing that for such a long time."

"Yeah, I know. Gosh… Listen to the heart beat… it sounds so…" she couldn't end her sentence because of the happiness.

"As you said… Like a miracle" he gave her a passionate kiss.

"I'll give the pictures to your doctor. You can get your clothes on again and then you can go to see your doc" the nurse said.

"Okay, thanks" they said together.

Melinda put her clothes on. They went hand-in-hand to David's office.

"Hey" David said.

"Hey, David"

"Well… How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine except the morning sickness…"

"So everything is fine. As it seems everything is okay with the foetus but you should take prenatal pills. The pills support the pregnancy. We also need to do more examinations as usual because of your accident. And you really need to watch out for you. If you have more accidents the foetus could get hurt."

Jim looked at her with his that's-exactly-what-I-meant-look.

"Yeah, okay. But that doesn't mean that I have to stay at home, does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

Melinda was relieved but Jim didn't seem to be happy that she was allowed to go to work.

Then they went home.

"Hey Jim, what's wrong with you? Our baby is fine. Why aren't you happy?"

"You know what's wrong…"

"Is it because I'm allowed to work?"

"Hmmm… You know how many ghosts come and visit you in the store. Some of them are dangerous and as I know you you will do all things which aren't good for you right now."

"C'mon. Do you really think I'm so irresponsible that I'd do that? Jim…"

"You always do what you want. I'm used to worry about you but it's different when it comes to our kid."

"So you think that I'm irresponsible?!"

"I never said that. But look… You were in a coma; you had a car accident… Our kid was strong enough to survive that. Who knows what else will happen. Who knows if our baby will survive the next accident you have?!"

"Yeah, I understand. But, Jim, if I stay here it'll be like hell for me. And nothing bad can happen to me if I'm just sitting at the counter next to the register and sell antiques?"

"But you wouldn't just sit there. You would hide up boxes, heavy boxes from the basement. And that's not good!"

"Jim, please…"

"Mel…"

"Delia can hide up the boxes. But what's wrong with me redecorating the store?"

"Nothing. If you promise not to go to the basement in order to get some boxes I'm okay with it."

"Yeah, I promise. Thank you" she stopped talking. "Gosh…"

"What is it, Mel?"

"About tomorrow… I never did the cross over thing with my mom. I don't know how that's gonna be."

"Do you want me to come with you? I can get Bobby covered for me…"

"Would you really do that for me?"

"If not for you, for who then?" he smiled.

"Okay, I'll never ask again. It would be great to have you with me tomorrow."

"Although Beth's with you then?"

"Yeah… I'm afraid that Jack would feel… Get angry because I get help. I don't think my mom knows how to help me then. At least not as you do."

"Honey…"

"What? Please help me. I feel like I've never done this before."

"I don't get you! On the one hand you want your freedom and go to work and do dangerous stuff and on the other hand you need me to stand behind you."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so confused. Maybe because our lives had turned upside down recently?!"

"But that's always like this if a baby is coming."

"Why do you know that?? Do you have another family I don't know about?" she asked angrily.

"I don't have another… Mel?!" he looked at her.

**What is happening to Melinda????? ****Stay tuned ;)**

**Please Review 3**


	16. Chapter 16

Melinda rolled her eyes strangely in every possible and impossible direction. She didn't react on his tryings to bring her back to reality. He lifted her and put her to the bedroom. Jim put her on the bed and got his little paramedic flashlight in order to look at the reaction of her eyes. Because there was no reaction he headed to the phone in order to call 911. Right at the moment he tipped the number Melinda kind of came back.

"Jim?"

"Mel…" he threw the phone away and ran towards the bed.

"What am I doing here?" she asked. "I was standing in the hall and now I'm here?"

Jim told her what happened before.

"Could that be dangerous for… for us?" was the first thing she could say after the shock. She held her belly.

"Dunno… We should go to the doctor…"

"Well, yeah! Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"If you see an URH… Do you see if there's anything wrong with our daughter?"

"Actually yes. Why?"

"Cause if this keeps happening… You know, that I have those accidents… Maybe it would be better to rent an URH machine and you can do those examinations. That's much better than going to the hospital all the time!"

"Wow… That's heavy. But I like your idea…"

"You just like it because you can play doctor and control me" she smiled.

"You know me like a book. But where can we rent an URH?"

"Dunno… Maybe in the hospital. I mean you are a paramedic and you know how to use this machine. That shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

"You're right. So let's go to the hospital for another examination and ask…" he smiled like a little boy.

Because Melinda felt sick Jim couldn't drive too fast. So they needed nearly half an hour to get to the hospital.

They went to the ER but no one cared about them. When a nurse went by Jim stopped her.

"Excuse me, my wife is pregnant and had an accident. Could you please go and get Dr. David Hill to us? He is her doctor…"

"Yes, of course" she left. Five minutes later David came. He told them that everything was okay with the baby. Because he was relived Jim gave Melinda a long, passionate kiss. He stroked her belly. They asked if they could rent an URH and got one. David found it strange but he understood. Melinda and Jim went back home. The day passed by quickly. They were just lying on the couch and watched TV, talked and enjoyed being together until Jim noticed that Melinda had fallen asleep. He brought her up into bed and went to sleep, too.

At 6.30am Melinda woke up because she was sick. She got up and went to the bathroom. Jim woke up, too, because the bed on Melinda's side was cold and he wanted to know if everything was fine. So he got up, changed his clothes and went downstairs but he didn't see his wife. Then he went up again and heard something in the bathroom. It sounded like someone getting sick.

"Mel?? Is everything okay??" he as ked through the door.

"No, not really…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling well…"

"Oh, well, can I help you in anyway??"

"Dunno!" she got sick again.

Jim didn't know what to do. So he went downstairs again and made Melinda's daily breakfast soup and a toast for her. 15 minutes later she came down, too. She looked pale.

"Oh, honey…" he went towards her and gave her a hug. "I really don't know how to help you."

"You can't… I guess that's something I have to go through alone. Do I smell soup?"

"Yes" he smiled and handed her the plate.

"Hmmm… Delicious."

"Mel you need to eat more than soup… What about a roll with marmalade?"

"Sounds good. Strawberry?"

"Okay, I'll make you one."

"Hey, my mom will come at 4 pm which means we have the whole day for us…" she smiled.

"Want are you planning??"

"Well, we could go to the store. I just want to see that everything is fine. And then we could go for a little walk. I really need to get out of the house."

"Okay… After breakfast we'll go out. But what do you want to do in that store at this time?"

"Till we're ready it'll be like 8am… So we'll be right on time to open the store."

"You don't really want to work?! I thought we'd go in stay there like 10 minutes and then go again."

"C'mon Jim… The store is my baby…"

"And you have _our_ baby right under your heart!"

"Jim…"

"We've talked about this… You know how I think about it!"

"I wasn't in the store for who knows how long. I need to show up there again. I cannot leave it to Delia. She also needs some free time."

"Maybe you just need another help there?!"

"That's ridiculous…"

"No, it isn't."

"It is… I just want to go to work for like 2 hours and I'll do it."

"C'mon. We're talking about maximum 3 years to stay home…"

"3 YEARS? You are kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you stay 3 damn years at home?"

"I cannot leave the guys alone…"

"So, okay… I cannot leave Delia alone and neither the ghosts!!! I'll go upstairs now…" she turned around and left Jim alone in the kitchen. They both started to cry. Melinda went to the bathroom in order to brush her teethes. When she was ready Jim did the same. After he was ready he went to the bedroom and found a piece of paper on his side of the bed. It was from Melinda.

**What did Melinda do? Stay tuned ;)**

**Please REVIEW!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

'_Hey Jim,_

_I really don't want to fight but I can't stay here any longer… I'm at the store. We NEED to talk about this later. I'll be back in 2 or 3 hours. Please don't be mad cause I had to do it._

_I love you,_

_Melinda_ _'_

Jim was stunned. He couldn't believe that she really did it against his will and without saying goodbye to him face to face. He decided to call Delia to watch for Melinda. Delia promised to take care about Mel and the baby. Now he understood that he couldn't keep his wife off work. He had to confess that it wasn't such a bad idea that Melinda would work until the baby would come. Because he didn't know what to do he cleaned the house a bit. Two and a half hours later he heard Melinda coming home.

"Hey Jim, I'm home."

"Hi Melinda" he answered a bit pissed.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing… everything's just fine."

"Come on… I can tell that something is clearly wrong… You are pissed that I went to work, aren't you??"

"No, I'm not. I just understood that you won't stay here the whole time. It wouldn't matter to you what I say..."

"Jim, I was off work long enough. Why don't you want to understand that?"

"You didn't let me finish my sentence. I totally understand you know… I mean I was alone the last two hours and didn't know what to do first. If I think of you being here all day alone I totally understand that you don't want to do this. And if you'd stay here you'd probably do things you shouldn't do, too, wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah…"

"So, go to work but promise me that you won't overstrain yourself, okay?"

"Promise… I could always go to work when you have your shift. So you won't miss anything…"

"Great idea…"

"You know, I hate fighting… Especially now, this should be the best time in our lives… Nothing could go better and what are we doing? We're having one argument after the other. I can't do this anymore. I don't have enough energy for that…"

"Hey, hey, hey… I understand. I'm so sorry that I've been so… Dunno… Strange the last days."

"Don't be… it's not your fault."

"Neither it's yours…"

"Are we having another argument now about whose fault the others were?? That's really childish."

"Why can't we be childish??"

"We're gonna be parents… Do you think that this is the behaviour I want to teach my daughter?"

"_Your_ daughter?" he smiled.

"Our…" she smiled back.

"Hey, I've got an idea… Why don't we try the URH??? We still have enough time till your mom arrives" he grinned like a bad little boy.

"Let's do it…" she answered quickly. They switched the URH on.

"Gosh… Sooo cute" Jim couldn't get his eyes off the screen.

"Wow… That's much better than TV."

"There's nothing like it."

"I could sit here and watch her the whole day. I hope she looks like you…"

"Why?? I want her to have your cute ocean-blue eyes."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, cute…"

"Okay. But I want her to have your lovely hair."

"We'll wait and see. We can't change her anyway…"

"She'll look like an angel. I'm so excited to see how she'll handle her gift…"

"Who knows if she'll actually have my abilities?" Melinda asked.

"Well, all in your family have it. Why shouldn't she have it??"

"Dunno… What if she doesn't want it like my mom??"

"We'll handle it. Let's wait and see."

"Okay… What time is it?"

"3.50pm."

"My mom will be here at 4pm… So we should get ready now."

"But I don't want to switch off the URH… I love to see our little girl."

"Me too… But we have to go now…" she kissed him.

**So there's just one more chapter to go… Please review!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

10 minutes later Jim and Melinda opened the door because Beth had knocked.

"Hey guys" she said chipper.

"Hey" Melinda and Jim said together.

"How are you?"

"We're fine…" Melinda responded.

"I don't want to push but we should go and look for Jack" Jim threw in.

"Okay, let's go…" Beth said. "But where should we go?"

"Dunno… We could stay here… Maybe he shows up?!" Melinda said. So they all went inside. When they were in the living-room Melinda called Jack. "Jack, where are you? I need to talk to you."

"_I'm here. What do you want honey?"_

"I want to know why you are following me."

"_I love you like I've never loved anyone before…"_

"But why now??"

"_Because I didn't find you…"_

"But, why me?"

"_Because I love you… I want you to be with me."_ Melinda looked shocked.

"Can you please tell me if he says anything important, Beth?" Jim said.

"Yeah, I'll do that…"

"Thanks."

"But I don't love you… I'm happily married and I'm pregnant." Melinda said.

"_If that would be a reason… A reason to stay with this son of a bitch! Look what I've done for you… I changed my appearance for you; I sent you that dream…"_

Beth told Jim what happened. Melinda yelled at Jack.

"First, I love him and I'll stay with him forever… Second, what did you do??? You let me think that my husband would be dead…"

"_I did it for you. I thought that if you think that he wasn't alive you'd stay with me…"_

"What?? You are totally crazy. I would never stay with you."

"_Yeah, when I noticed that I decided to make your life as bad as possible with him so that you'd break up with him… But you little bitch didn't break up… I sent you in that coma and to all the other things that have happened to you. I never forgot you. I always thought about you…"_

"That's so insane. I don't want to be with you. Just leave me alone… And what does it mean 'Put an end to it'?"

"_Why do you want to break up with me? I love you… I wanted you to put an end to your relationship with this bastard."_

"Jack, we've never been together and we'll never be. I'll always stay together with him and he isn't a bastard… He's the best man you could ever think about!! "

"_You and I will be together!!!"_

"NO, I WON'T… You need to cross over" she yelled while Beth told Jim everything.

"_Cross over?"_

"Into the Light. There'll be some nice girls. Please, if you really love me, you'll do that…"

"_So, I'll go…"_he said after thinking about something for a while.

"Thanks… I really appreciate that" she smiled. Jim was relieved. Beth just went out of the house and left her daughter alone with her husband while Jack crossed over…

"A new start…" Melinda finally said.

"A new start…" Jim responded.

Melinda walked towards Jim and hugged him. He kissed her forehead. Then she looked up and kissed him passionately on his lips. Jim kissed her back…

**The end**

**T****ell me what you think of this one…**

**Please review!!!! :D**


End file.
